


I Don't Want Anyone Else

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy’s voice shook as she contemplated her fate.





	I Don't Want Anyone Else

Buffy’s voice shook as she contemplated her fate.   
“So that's it, huh? My time is up. I remember the drill. "One Slayer dies, the next is called." I wonder who the next one is?”   
She turned to Giles, her voice shaking with emotion.   
“Are you gonna train her? Or will they send someone else?”  
She didn’t want to picture him with another slayer, it was too painful. 

Giles’ heart broke at her words, but he dare not tell her the truth, it would be completely inappropriate. Even though his mind screamed.   
“I don’t want anyone else. They wouldn’t be you.”


End file.
